Wolf of Middle-Earth
by Terminoitu
Summary: Halder was exploring the ruins of Blackreach, when he was asked for help.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf of Middle-Earth

_**Blackreach, Skyrim**_

Halder was walking on the glowing paths of the ancient Dwemer city towards the Tower of Mzark. He had been staying in Blackreach for nearly 3 weeks. His reasoning for being in Blackreach? He had heard about a certain scroll contained within the tower, the same tower he had found the Elder scroll which he used against Alduin.

When the Dragon Crisis had ended, Halder had become hungry for power. He started to hunt for ancient relics, to slay mighty beasts and start gathering immersive amounts of wealth. Because of his hunger, he was viewed as dangerous by the population of Skyrim and was forced to live in solitude. One such place where he found this solitude were the quiet luminous caves of Blackreach.

Halder kept walking, keeping an eye out in case of a Falmer attack. Although he had been living in Blackreach for nearly a month, having cleared the Falmer camps when he first arrived, they were always coming in from somewhere and he found them to be very frustrating. As he approached the tower, he saw a strange glowing light shining through the cracks of the door and a strong presence behind it.

Halder entered through the doors and though he saw nothing, he still felt the presence. Continuing to walk into the room and towards the shelves, he felt as if he were being watched.

"CLANG!"

Halder instantly turned around while unsheathing his dragonbone sword. He looked around and saw nothing that could have made the noise. He strode cautiously towards the shelves and on one of the lower racks he saw a scroll. The same scroll which he was looking for. It was rather small but as he opened it he saw a cryptic message.

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
**One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,**  
**One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.**  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

Halder looked confused when he finished reading the scroll.

"One Ring, Dark lord and Mordor? Never heard of them. Perhaps the Dwemer were trying to locate these items or this land," he thought, "But what do the Elves and Men have to do with this?"

"That you must find out for yourself." Someone spoke behind him.

Halder turned around quickly and pointed his sword to the figure behind him. It was a woman clothed in a beautiful white dress. Her skin was pale and an aura of power glowed around her.

" Halder! My world needs you. We need a savior. A warrior just like you." The woman said.

" Why should I help someone who is a total stranger to me?" Halder asked.

" I am Lady Galadriel of Lothorien. I am one of the protectors of Middle-Earth and I am asking you to help my world." Galadriel said.

" Why do you need my help? Besides I have never even heard about Lothorien or Middle-Earth," suspicion lacing his voice.

"Let me show it all to you." Galadriel said with a smile.

" Fine. But no tricks or you regret it." Halder said, sheathing his blade.

For the next couple hours, Galadriel explained to Halder about the Forging of the Great Rings and about the War of the Ring. She told him about the ringbearer, about the journey of the fellowship and their losses.

" Now do you understand our need for help?" She asked after a short silence before continuing, "Will you help us?"

" What do I get in return from helping you?" Halder asked with a smile.

" So you will help us? I will send you to a battalion of elves heading torwads the keep of Helms Deep, where a large battle is about to begin."

" I did not agree on anything you..." Halder tried to say, but before he could finish he was surrounded by glowing light and lost consciousness.

_**Middle-Earth**_

When Halder woke up, he saw an elf staring down at him. The elf was dressed in gold and red armor with a bow and sword strapped on his back.

"Greetings human. I presume you are the hero that our lady spoke of," the elf said as he helped the warrior to his feet.

It took few moments for Halder to regain enough sense to answer and grumbled, " I guess so. Names Halder. Who are you?"

"I am Haldir, captain of Lothorien."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here is the second chapter. I like to thank Demon-Kagetsuki for betaing and helping me with the story. Review if you want and enjoy.**

Walking, walking and even more walking. That is how Halder felt while traveling towards the citadel of Helm's Deep. He did not mind the walking as he had walked the long distances from Solitude to Riften and from Markath to Winterhold but those were at least interesting due to their ever changing landscapes, but this land that Haldir called Rohan looked the same after every hill. It made him very frustrated and very bored. The elves, he noticed, seemed to be much more friendlier than those of Skyrim but even more secretive. The only one that seemed to want to talk to him was Captain Haldir. Haldir answered almost all the questions he asked, especially anything regarding their enemy, the Dark Lord Sauron.

" So no one knows about the origins of Sauron?" Halder asked.

" I am certain some individuals know of his origins but not anyone within our company. There is one thing noteworthy of him that I know."

" And what would that be?"

" He used to be Lord of the Shapechangers. Werewolves to be exact." Haldir said.

_"So there are werewolves in Middle-Earth," _Halder thought, _"That is one less question I will have to ask about the creatures who live here."_

" Do you know if there will be any werewolves at the battle?" Halder questioned.

" I am not sure but I hope that there will be none. They used to be terrible predators." Haldir answered.

Halder gave a secretive smirked at the response before looking towards the mountains of the south and asking, "How long to Helms Deep?"

" Not too long. We should be there before nightfall. There's a rain coming, probably a storm."

" So that means that we should quicken our pace. Storms tend to be more violent in open areas." Haldir said.

"Yes, let us move forward quickly." Haldir said before ordering his army to march faster.

_**Helm's Deep**_

As the elves arrived to the valley where the Helm's Deep was located, Halder was simply amazed at the massive structure.

" This keep looks as if it can withstand any attack." Halder said.

" Then I would have to say that you would be simply amazed by its history. Helm's Deep has been acting as the safe haven for the people of Rohan since it was build. History says that no army has ever defeated the defenders of Helm's Deep."

" Well we will see if the stories true then. Why is it named Helm's Deep by the way?"

" I am not sure. It has something to do with one of the ancients kings of Rohan."

" What was his name?"

"He was called Helm Hammerhand. That is all I know." Haldir said while calling an elf with a horn come forward.

" Blown the Horn. Inform that we are coming."

" As you wish" the elf said before raising a horn to his lips and blowing into it, causing the loud trumpet to echo through the area.

Halder looked at the keep when the horn sounded and heard a strict shout come from the walls.

" Open the Gates!" a few seconds later the order was repeated, " Open the Gates!"

Elves marched in with Haldir at it's head. Many of the defenders looked amazed at the elves sudden arrival and even though some of them carried suspicious glares towards them, many others looked on in relief. When the elves arrived to the inner courtyard of the keep, there was an old man in armor decorated with gold looking at them, a simply dumbfounded expression on his face. Halder thought that he might be King Theoden of Rohan that Haldir had told him about or perhaps one of the higher ranking officers of the army. Haldir approached the man.

" How is this possible?" the old man asked.

Haldir answered, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together."

Three figures approached, one of them was a elf, another was a very short man and the third looked like a hunter.

"We come to honor that alliance." Haldir finished.

The hunter approached the lead elf, saying something in elvish which appeared to be a welcome of some sort. Haldir gently pushed the man away, but the man grabbed Haldir into a hug.

The man rested his hand on Haldir's shoulder and said, "You are most welcome."

Next the elf approached to greet Haldir. When the other elves saw him, they all turned towards him in a form. Halder himself was standing behind the elves, summing up the defenses and defenders of the keep.

" We are proud to fight alongside men once more, King Theoden," Haldir announced.

Then the short man, who was scanning through the army noticed Halder and asked in a gruff voice, "You don't look like an elf. Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

" You don't look like an elf. Who are you?" Asked the short man with a gruff voice.

" I am Halder of Skyrim. I am Dovahkiin and Harbringer of Companions." Halder said.

" Why are you here. And what are the Companions and what is a Dovahkiin. And where is this Skyrim." Asked the elf.

" To anserw your guestion. Skyrim is the northern most province in the empire of Tamriel. It is also my Homeland. The Companions are a warrior guild and as Harbringer i am their leader. Well Dovahkiin is a old title gave to me." Halder said trying not to tell them everything.

" What does the Word Dovahkiin mean?" Asked the Hunter looking man.

" Dragonslayer." Halder said casually. Almost anyone who heard that look at him amazed.

" How did you gain such a title." Asked the Elf.

" That is a story for another time. Besides who are you."

The elf anserwed first.

" I am Legolas, Prince of the Woodland realm." Then the hunter said next.

" I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn." Then the short man told his.

" I am Gimli, Son of Gloin. Dwarf of the Lonely Mountain."

" So you are a Dwemer. Can say i haven't met your kind before." Halder said.

" Are you insulting me." Gimli said furiously while showing his axe.

" No i am not insulting you master Dwarf, but in my land we call the Dwarwes Dwemer." Halder said.

" Then why haven't met any dwarwes in your homeland."

" Dwarwes are extinct in Skyrim and in the rest of the Tamriel."

" Why? Have they been killed or what."

" Nobody knows what happened to Dwemer they just disappeared and only thing they left behind were they magnificent cities and inventions. As it happens i live in one of those cities. It is called Blackreach. It is a large underground city with many wonders in there. But enough with the chatting i was sended here by Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. She said a great army is approaching us and i think we should plan the defensive strategy." He said while looking at King Theoden.

" Don't you agree my King."

" We already have a plan which turn to be more workin one when you and these fellow elves arrived" Theoden said

" But i fear still that it is not enough, but we must put your hope to the mens courage." Theoden said encouracing his men.

" Haldir you and your fellow companions can join us to the deeping wall." Aragorn said.

As Halder and elves were walking towards the deeping wall he and Aragorn had a small discussion.

" Do you have any other weapons execpt your sword.?" Aragorn asked curiously.

" I have a servant residing in another plane. He carries my bow, shield and axe. I also have my magic, but i prefer not to use it. But if my experience tells me everything there is a storm arriving. And when it comes i might be able to use it against the enemy." Halder said

" How will you use nature against the orcs?"

" I am something that you can call a shaman. I harvest my power from the three main elements of air, earth and fire. Those are the main elements. But i am not able to use them all the time. Thats why i rely on my sword and bow."

" Intresting." Aragorn said. Then they arrived to the wall.

" So here is the deeping wall. Our responsibility. I am thinking that we could put half of the elves on top of the wall to fire to the enemys close to the wall while the rest fire over their heads to middle of their army." Aragorn stated

" Sounds like a plan, but were are the men of Rohan stationed." Halder asked

" They are with their king defending the main keep and the gate."

" Are there any weaknesses in the wall."

" There is a drain, but its too small for anyone to walk through it."

" We must hope that they won't breach the gate, otherwise they keep should stand." Halder stated

Suddenly Halder looked to the distance.  
" Are those torches there?" he asked Aragorn while pointing towards them.

" It's army of isengard." He turned around to face an elf.

" Go to the king tell him to get his troops ready for battle"

" Yes, my lord." The elf said and ran off. Halder looked at Aragorn dumfounded

" My lord? Are you somekind of a royal or something." Halder asked Aragor, who did not anwser

" Halder, you are speaking to the heir of Isildur, the last true king of Gondor." Haldir said while coming to stand with them.

" Should i call you your grace then?" Halder asked Aragorn.

" No! Please don't. I am not yet sure should i take the throne of Gondor to myself. But enough about me. I think you should get your weapons ready." Aragorn said to Halder. Suddenly there was a purple ball of light coming next to them. After the ball was gone it reavealed a man with black and red skin and it had small horns in its head.

" You called me master" It said to Halder

" Yes! Give me my bow and arrows and also my shield if you will."

" As you wish my lord." And next thing Aragorn saw that it had materialized a bow with a maching quiver and also a shield matching to Halders bone like armor.

" We see again soon i hope" The creature said before disappearing.

" What was that Halder?" Both Aragorn and Haldir asked dumbfounded.

" That my friends was a dremora. They are inteligent creatures resideng at planes of Oblivion. But now i think we should prepare for battle.

2 hours later.

Massive army of Uruk-hai were standing in the field before Helm's Deep. They were all shouting in their on guttural language. The defenders had their bow at the ready all aimed towards the army. Suddenly one of the Rohans archers let his arrow loose and it hit to a uruk in the front line. Everything went guiet. Suddenly the leader uruk who was standing a top of large rock started to shout orders. Thats were Halder lost his patience.

" Shut up!" He said and let loose his dragonbone arrow. It pierced the Uruks head. The Uruks started charghing.

" I see lot of dead bodies" Halder said cheerfully to Aragorn who shouted.

" Leithio i philinn!" And hundreds of arrows were let loose.

" Well i guess that means release the arrows in elvish." Halder said and started firing his arrows.


End file.
